


Forging Bonds

by Miraculous_ninjabird



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragons and Bird, Arranged Marriage, Attempted assassination(s), Eventual Romance, F/F, M/M, Post-War, Secret Spy Missions, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Things are not as they seem, Will Add Tags As They Become Relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_ninjabird/pseuds/Miraculous_ninjabird
Summary: War wasn't easy on anyone, and Jay couldn't be happier that is was over. He isn't, however, thrilled to find out he now has to uproot his entire life to go live in a country full of dragons. He's even less excited when he finds out after he gets there that he has to marry one.Kai was happy with his life as an adopted dragon prince. Things were going well. Right up until he finds out that he was going to have to form a soul bond with the new ambassador. The new avian ambassador, who is a complete stranger and potentially still and enemy. The most important decision of his life and it's stolen out from under him.As Kai and Jay struggle to adjust to their new situation, whispers and rumors run rampant. There are those who seek to upset the delicate peace, and everything in the dragon kingdom really isn't what it seems to be.  An investigation leads to them getting caught up in something even greater than they could ever imagine.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Unexpected Develoments

**Author's Note:**

> Jay doesn't even know what to think. Just when he thought maybe his life was finally going to calm down too. Why couldn't he catch a break for once in his life?

“Sorry, you want me to what?!” Jay stutters, looking at his master in shock. “I know nothing about politics. Why would you want to send me?” His wings flutter nervously, and he desperately hopes this is some kind of weird joke. But Master Wu looked dead serious as he pulled out a very formal looking letter.

“This request is direct from my brother, King Garmadon. They did not request you specifically, but of all my students I feel you are the best suited for the roll. Others are at ease around you. It is a good idea. Your training cannot progress if you only ever stay here.” Wu hands the letter to him, and Jay scans the contents. The letter seems to cut off abruptly, like there was more than was being shown. He waits for a moment, but Wu does not produce anything more.

“There isn’t a single other person that can go instead? I don’t want to go live there. I’ve spent enough time in the Dragonlands, I hate it there! And it’s not like my training is really geared towards diplomacy!” He trills, “Realistically I’m a terrible choice. A former military spy. How about literally anybody-” He’s interrupted by Wu cuffing him gently with a wing and giving him a pointed look. A heavy feeling settles in his chest.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” It’s more of a statement than a question. He’s not an idiot. To reject a request like this, directly from the king no less, would deal a killing blow to the delicate peace that had only been recently established. Being sent off to live the rest of his life in a foreign country was not something he’d had on his agenda, but being the sole cause of another war seemed a much, much worse alternative. What about his parents though? And his friends?

“No, but you need not worry. Zane and Cole will accompany you. I would not send my student into a strange land alone. This will be difficult to accept at first, but it is necessary. You may come to find the experience won’t be as terrible as you think. You may go. Make your preparations, you leave in two days' time.” His master’s eyes are not unkind, but he knew better than to look for sympathy there. The old man had never been wrong about these things before, and expected his student to realize this. But only two days? That was far too soon. Jay opened his mouth to protest, but he wasn’t given the chance. With a sweeping motion of his golden wings, Master Wu ushers him out of the room. He could hear the door click shut behind him. Which meant any hope of revisiting the conversation, or any attempts to try and change the situation at hand, would be futile.

Jay stood outside the door for some time, trying to process what exactly had just happened. What now? Thunder rumbles above him, and he looks up towards the sky. A storm? It wasn’t supposed to rain today. Maybe he should walk home…

No sane person would risk flying during a thunderstorm. However, Master Wu’s monastery sat high on the side of the mountain, far above Ninjago city. Which was saying something considering the whole city was built hundreds of feet in the air, suspended between a mixture of trees and tall rocky pillars. It would take the rest of the day to walk back. Plus, he wasn’t exactly sane. 

Jay doesn’t bother climbing up to the monastery’s landing platform. Instead, he opts to shove his way out the front door and head directly for the cliff’s edge. He stops just a few feet shy, flexes his wings twice, then takes a running leap off the side of the mountain. As he does, he can’t help the wild grin that spreads across his face. 

The first drops of rain hit his face as he curves down and away from the mountainside. It wasn’t long until it was pouring. Jay was glad he’d allowed Cole to apply waterproofing wax to his wings that morning. It meant the water beaded and slid right off his feathers instead of soaking them through. Lightning flashed above, and despite everything that had just been dropped on him, he began to relax. Abruptly, he veers off, not ready to go home and face the others. He really needed to clear his head. Besides, it had been far too long since he’d had a chance to go storm riding.

Navigating the unpredictable wind patterns would cause most to fear for their lives, but to him it was exhilarating. He liked to tell people that, as a master of lightning, storms couldn’t hurt him. In reality, that was only a half truth. While it was true the lightning wasn’t a threat, the pouring rain and raging winds were just as dangerous to him as anyone else. It was only due to years of experience (and several very painful learning moments) that he felt so confident and relaxed. And even then, it still required intense concentration. Perfect for clearing his head of unwanted thoughts.

The air began to crackle around him as he released his hold on his elemental power. Every time lightning crashed, his own electrical impulse would crack back, as if he was conversing with the storm itself. Sparks danced across his feathers. Opportunities to allow free expression of his element were few and far, it being a hazard and all. Idly, Jay wondered if the sudden storm had anything to do with his emotional turmoil. Wu had mentioned elemental powers were responsive to emotions. Not that it really mattered. The storm was here now and he was going to use it to his advantage.

He wasn't really sure how long he spent in the air. It was only when his wings began aching that he turned back towards home. As skilled as he was, even he wouldn’t fare well if fatigue caused one of his wings to lock up. 

Home turned out to be much farther than he realized, and by the time Jay could see the right platform his wings felt like they were going to fall off. A glinting light below caught his attention as he spiraled downwards. Through the heavy rain, he could make out the unmistakable silver and white plumage of Zane. Damn. The owl must have been worried for him if he was out in this storm.

An unexpectedly strong gust of wind caught him off guard when he came in for a landing, knocking him off balance. Beating his wings wildly, he attempted to steady himself but it did no good. He hit the platform at an awkward angle, collapsing in a cascade of water. Zane’s boots thudded heavily on the wood as he hurried to Jay’s side. Putting down his lantern, he offered Jay a hand. 

“I wish you wouldn’t fly in such dangerous conditions,” He fretted as he pulled Jay to his feet. “Or that you would at the very least take flight boots to steady your landings.” 

“Those clunky things defeat the whole purpose,” Jay countered, meeting his gaze defiantly. He deflated though when he saw the genuine worry in Zane’s eyes. It wasn’t a look he saw often.

“Sensei wouldn’t tell us anything other than you would tell us when you got back. Cole insisted you were fine and just needed to be alone, but it’s been hours. When we didn’t hear from you, we worried that your love of storms had gotten the better of you. So I came to wait.” Zane murmured, shoving a raincoat into his arms. Had it really been that long? He gave Zane a sheepish look as he pulled the coat over his head. He didn’t particularly want to wear it, but it was only fair he didn’t cause the ice owl any more unnecessary stress.

“Sorry. I just...had a lot on my mind. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Jay let out a string of reassuring chirps, and he saw Zane relax a little.

“Let’s head home. Cole can help clean the water from your wings while you fill us in on any details. I can get dinner started.” Jay didn’t hesitate to follow him, suddenly feeling very tired. The events of the day, along with his extended air session, were catching up to him. His wings felt heavy. They didn’t say anything else as they trudged through the rain back to the house they all shared.

Despite his physical exhaustion, his mind continued to race a thousand miles per minute. Why hadn’t Sensei told Zane or Cole anything? Why was it on him to do the explaining? Stupid. He had a feeling they would be far more resistant to the idea (or at least Cole would be) and he would take the brunt of that. It’s not fair! If the war hadn’t ended on such precarious terms he wouldn’t even be in this position. Not that he wanted the world to go back to fighting and excessive death. No, that part of his line of work was terrible and awful and he tried really hard not to remember it. Otherwise though, he really did like being a secret spy. He did  _ not _ want to suddenly switch gears to sit through boring peace talks or whatever it is that an emissary or ambassador did. The spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on his shoulder.

“Are you going to go inside?” Zane’s voice reached his ears, and Jay started. Focusing back on the real world, he saw that he was standing outside their house. Zane was just inside the door, giving him that same worried look from earlier. Jay shakes his head a bit, stepping inside. Had he really been that distracted?

Upon entering, Jay spotted Cole. He was sprawled across the couch, watching some kind of conspiracy something-or-other. Pausing the show, he turns to look at them.

“I told you that he’d be fine. I don’t see why you need to wait forlornly out in the rain every time. He’s an idiot but he can take care of himself.” The words are relaxed but his body looks tense. So he had been worried. Jay gives him a half smile, but doesn’t say anything. Everything was coming crashing down on him again now that he was home, and he was exhausted. Cole pulls himself up with a huff and makes his way over. He stops in front of them, giving Jay a once over. “It’s not like you to not have anything to say, Zaptrap.”

“It’s been a weird day.” Jay says as he wrestles the raincoat over his head. Spreading his wings, he shakes them violently. This sends water showering all over Cole, Zane, and the floor. Cole squawks indignantly, and Zane just shakes his head. “I’m going to change.” He pushes past Cole, heading for his room. The other two start whispering softly behind him, no doubt wondering what had happened with Master Wu to have him so despondent. He would tell them. He would. Eventually. But for now, he was wet and needed a good change of clothes. Anything else could wait.


	2. Going Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Kai thought things were going to start to get better. Then this happens. Why can't he ever get a break?

_ He’s  _ Overreacting?! If anything, everyone else in that room had been  _ underreacting!  _ Acting like they were asking him to go to a boring party, and not, you know, forcing him to give up only the most important choice in his life. Kai wants to scream or yell, but he can’t form the words. Instead, he settles for a wordless roar. The air around him pulses with heat and smoke begins to rise from his scales. Behind him, the two palace guards scramble to get away, well aware of what was going to happen next.

Flames erupted around him, spreading rapidly until they engulfed his entire body. Kai allowed them to run wild for several minutes as he flew. It made him look more like a meteor than a dragon. He only reigned them in when there was a pained yelp. Turning, he saw that a rogue wisp had landed on a guard, burning her. 

His internal fire fought against him. Fueled by rage, it didn’t want to be constrained. For the sake of the guards with him he put a tight lid on it, but it felt like he was winding a spring way too tight. The fire died out, leaving the air around him safe once again. Even so, they still chose to remain at a distance, unwilling to risk getting caught up in another spontaneous combustion.

Soon the familiar volcanic cone came into his view. Once it did, he slowed to allow his escort back within earshot.

“You can leave. I trust you know your way back?” He calls. There isn’t an immediate response, so he turns his head to catch them exchanging some kind of look.

“Yes, Your Highness, but we have received direct orders from the king. We’re to stay here with you until…” The one starts, trailing off uncertainly. Kai didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what he was saying. King Garmadon didn’t trust that he would actually stay put until he calmed down.

“Fine then,” He growled. “But wait here until I come back. This is close enough to follow orders but far enough for me.” 

They both nodded, wheeling away to find a comfortable place to wait. Kai continues his way towards the mountain, swooping down to land unceremoniously on the crater rim. As soon as his talons touch rock, he releases the thin hold he had on his emotions. Flames once again explode to life around him, curling around his talons and dancing along his spine from his head all the way down to the tip of his tail. With nothing better to do, he began pacing.

Why was this happening to him? Oh right. Because Garmadon was in the middle of replacing his entire advisory and leadership committee, Nya was already betrothed, and the ever so special Jade Dragon Lloyd couldn’t form a bond for however long he chose to carry that title. Leaving him the only suitable candidate. Supposedly. If only his parents were still here...then he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Desperately he wished he could go to the forge. Being there almost always helped calm him. But no. Since he’d practically burned down the throne room, he’d been banished to the crater. Totally not fair because really, it was only half the throne room and nobody had been hurt. Regardless, returning home wasn’t an option until the escort deemed he had gotten himself under control.

Kai lets out a frustrated roar and smashes a rock with his tail. None of this was fair! Why did Garmadon get to dictate how or where he was allowed to be angry? It was his life and he should be allowed to do what he wanted. Including, you know, choosing a soul partner.

These thoughts circle endlessly in his mind, doing nothing but adding fuel to his flame. Lava was bubbling aggressively below, as if responding to his rage. For all he knew, it was. His control over his power was tenuous enough as it was during everyday life. Add in his tumultuous emotions and he loses control of it completely.

Some small part of him understood the reasoning behind Garmadon’s choice, and why it was so important. An even smaller part of him was telling him that things would probably be okay. But these parts were easily sidelined by the fact that his one and only irreversible choice was no longer his choice to make. Usually when he got upset, the reasoning behind it was stupid. He knew that. However, this time he felt completely justified. If there was ever a time he deserved the chance to really be upset, it was now. 

The sound of scales scraping against stone catches his attention, pulling him out of his brooding. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Nya hauling herself up onto the edge of the crater. A warning growl rises in his throat as she does. He didn’t want to talk to her. He just wants to be alone. She ignores it, continuing to make her way as close as she can without getting burned. The growl morphs into a snarl.

“Give it up Kai. I didn’t climb all the way up this mountain just for you to scare me away.” She hisses back, challenging him. He gives her a blazing look and she meets it with her own ferocious gaze. They stay that way for what becomes an uncomfortably long time before Kai relents.

“Fine. What do you want?” He sits back with a huff, the flames dying down enough she can approach. Nya gives him a satisfied smirk. The one she always gave him when she won one of their arguments. Firstbourne, he hated that look.

“I came to see why you’d been banished to the crater this time around. Lloyd knew it had something to do with the new peace agreement but didn’t know specifics. Nobody would tell me anything else. I knew it was something big though. I saw the damage in the throne room,” There was a dull flash and she shrank down to her more human form. “So tell me. What happened?”

Kai doesn’t respond at first, trying to decide on the best course of action. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he knew Nya would hound him until he eventually gave in. So really, it was just a matter of the best way to explain it without accidentally setting  _ her  _ on fire. He decides to follow her example, shifting forms. That way it would be easier to keep a grip on his powers at least. Nya moves to sit next to him as he plops cross legged on a rock, but he shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t,” He stops her, flicking his still smoldering tail as a way of explanation. She gives him a hurt look but chooses to sit as safe a distance as she can.

“The Avians accepted Garmadon’s proposal to send an ambassador,” Kai starts, trying to keep bubbling emotions in check. “And that ambassador is apparently going to form a bond.”

“Well I know you aren't the biggest fan of Avians, but I don’t see how that really matters to you-”

“I’m the dragon they chose.” Kai cuts her off. Nya lets out a soft ‘oh’. 

“Yup. No consultation, no choice in the matter. I told Garmadon I didn’t want to. He said that because I’m royalty, and I don’t already have someone else in mind, I don’t get a say,” More little flames ignite in his hands as he clenches his teeth. “I obviously didn’t take that well, so here I am. Wondering when my life stopped being something I had a say in.”

“That’s...horrible.” Nya manages. “I think for once you’re right to be upset. I’d be furious if it was me.”

“It’s just so...so….Arhhhrhehg!” he roars. “It should be MY choice! I didn’t choose to have our parents disappear. I didn’t choose to end up on the streets. I didn’t choose to become a prince and I definitely didn’t choose to be an elemental ‘master’. I can accept those. But this? No. It should always have been my choice and mine alone. It doesn’t just affect me now. It affects the entire rest of my life and every life I may or may not have afterwards. It’s permanent! And it’s not like I can just pretend it didn’t happen after the fact-” Suddenly Nya is moving, crossing over and pressing herself into his side before he has a chance to protest. 

“You’re afraid, aren't you?” She murmurs, twining her tail around his. “Afraid that something will go wrong.”

Sometimes Kai wonders if his sister can read his mind. His anger dissipates, giving way to the fear and uncertainty he’d been trying so hard to repress. Absently, he begins to pick at the scales along his arm. 

“You knew you wanted to bond with Pixal. Lloyd has known from day one he doesn’t want that with anyone. Me? I honestly wasn’t sure if I wanted it or not and there are so, so many ways this could go wrong. But I guess my opinions don’t matter if the cause is important enough.” He groans, sagging heavily into Nya’s side. She rumbles softly, but doesn’t say anything else.

They fall into an easy silence, Kai taking comfort in her presence. At least he could always count on his family to support him. As much as they always seemed to drive him mad, they meant the world to him. He would quite literally die before he allowed anything to happen to either of them. Lloyd would always call him annoying and dramatic whenever he said that, but he can’t help that it’s true.

The two of them sit there for some time, which allows Kai to make some sense of his thoughts. He’s still upset, but being irrationally so was exhausting and it’s hard to keep it up. So he doesn’t. With emotions now back under his control, he could probably return home. It wasn’t something he really wanted to do right now, but the guards were still camped out in the woods and were probably wanting to go home. Plus, at the scale picking was starting to make his arm red and itchy.

“I’m going to start heading back now,'' he says. Freeing his tail from hers, he stands. The internal flame roars back to life as he shifts but this time he is able to keep it in check. “Do you want a ride?”

Nya starts to respond, but Kai doesn’t hear her answer as it’s interrupted by a panicked yelling.

“Your Highnesses! It’s an emergency! Please, come quickly!”

Kai whips his head around to see one of the guards frantically winging towards them. He exchanges a quick look with Nya and they both nod. She wastes no time launching herself up onto his back, and he launches into the air.

“What happened?” He demands, pulling to a stop in front of her and narrowly missing a mid-air collision.

“It’s the Jade Prince!” She gasps, panting too heavily to get anything else out. He gives her a moment to catch her breath. Once she does, she tries again. “It’s the Jade Prince. There’s been an attempt on his life.”

Icy fear laces through his entire system. Lloyd? No, nonononono. Anyone but Lloyd. Kai feels his muscles start to freeze up, shock overriding common sense. If Nya hadn’t chosen that exact moment to crack her tail sharply over his head, they would have gone plummeting out of the sky. 

“Get it together Kai! We need to get to Lloyd.” She cries. The words are confident, but her tone is laced with fear. Regardless, they still do the intended job of kick starting him into motion. He leaps forward, moving faster than he ever has in his entire life. The guard yelps in surprise, obviously not expecting such a sudden action, but he does not care. All that matters now is getting back to Lloyd.

The entire flight back passes in tense silence. The only two thoughts going through his head are ‘please, please let Lloyd be okay’ and ‘whoever did this was going to pay dearly for hurting his family.’ Nya grips him tightly. She doesn’t have to speak for him to know the exact same thoughts are running through her head as well. Nobody hurts Lloyd and gets away with it. Not while either of them are still breathing.

After what feels like an eternity but was really only about 6 minutes, (a whole 13 minutes shorter than the normal flight time but who's counting?) they arrive at the palace. Kai comes careening in through the main entryway, knocking into more than a few other dragons in his rush. His talons get no traction on the slick marble flooring when he tries to land, and he nearly bowls a few more dragons over as he slides across the room. Once he comes to a stop, he stays still just long enough for a wind-blown Nya to slide off his back and shift. As soon as she has her feet under her he’s moving again, racing down the halls towards the Lloyd’s room. Nya stays hot on his trail.

Garmadon is waiting for them in the hall when they arrive. His massive form is tense, and his expression is more worried than Kai can ever remember seeing it. Kai wouldn’t have even bothered stopping to talk if Garmadon hadn’t been firmly planted in front of the door.

“Is Lloyd in there?! Let me through!” He demands, trying to shove his way past. Much to his chagrin, it didn't work. Not surprising though, considering Garmadon was easily three times his size.

“Calm yourself, Kai. Lloyd is going to be fine.” Garmadon uses his tail to push Kai away from the door.

“What happened? We were told someone tried to kill him!” Nya questioned, stopping short next to him.

“There was,” Garmadon confirmed. “But Lloyd is more than capable of defending himself. He was injured, but his life isn’t in any danger. I can let you in, but only if you promise not to do anything extreme. I am well aware of your tendencies, Kai especially. I do have some idea of who is responsible, but you will not take it upon yourself to do anything about it. Is that clear?”

“Yeah, I promise. Sure.” Kai agrees, not really listening. All he cared about was seeing Lloyd. Nya just nods. Garmadon doesn’t look convinced, but steps aside anyways.

Kai shoves his way through the door. He’s greeted by the sight of Lloyd curled on his bed, sleeping soundly. A nurse is standing near the bed taking notes. He looks up when they come in.

“Greetings, your highnesses. We’ve done all we can for the Jade prince, and I’m happy to say he will make a full recovery. The most important thing right now is for him to rest, so please try not to disturb him.” 

Kai nods in acknowledgment, quietly making his way to the edge of Lloyd’s bed. His body is covered in little scrapes, and he’s missing quite a few scales. A heavy bandage is wrapped around his upper left foreleg. He doesn’t even want to think about what kind of wound lies underneath. The little green dragon looks so small, and Kai suddenly remembers just how young he is. Now that he’s assured that Lloyd is safe, his fear morphs into the ever familiar bubbling of anger.

Who would dare? Poor Lloyd didn’t deserve this. He disregards the promise he had made to Garmadon just moments before. He didn’t care who had done this or why. Someone had hurt his family, and they were going to pay dearly. He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun, things are happening.  
> I got this finished much sooner that I thought, so here you go.  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta reader for all the suggestions as always.  
> Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my newest AU is finally here! I'd love to say that this is going to update on some kind of regular schedule, but I'm chaotic and always seem to be working on 1000 things at once so... Don't expect any consistency.  
> Shout out to my lovely beta reader for looking things over and giving me good advice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'll be back.  
> Check out @Miraculous-ninjabird on tumblr for more ninja nonsense.


End file.
